


a "feliny" offense

by merumoth



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fan Characters, Gen, Probably out-of-character, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merumoth/pseuds/merumoth
Summary: Cats are great judges of character. Tsumugi really, really hopes Natsume's cats like him.





	a "feliny" offense

**Author's Note:**

> i made some "fan characters" that are just natsume's cats. it's just my excuse to post really dramatic, awkwardly written, not proofread, overly detailed cat interactions.
> 
> ... should i write more?

Tsumugi compared his nervousness in this moment to the nervousness he felt before meeting Natsume's mother. It was about the same level of terror, even without the endless lead-up that he had bouncing around in his mind when he was going to meet Mrs. Sakasaki. But, these were cats, mysterious creatures that saw things far beyond the scope of mere mortals...

 

"This is  **Ruki** ."

Natsume crouched down on the balls of his feet, pushing his finger out to the general direction of the scratching post where two frosty blue eyes shined. A loud _"wiiieeeh!"_ sound echoed from the tiny hole, followed by one white paw, another one, a pink nose, an ear flicking out from under the tippy-top of the hole, the eyes squinting while stepping out.. Ruki had a cloudlike white body of fur with gray cloudier patches and blonde sunshine here and there, fur so soft-looking that just resting a single hand upon the divine puffs might just cure Tsumugi's anxiety  _ and _ depression by nothing but the tactile sensation.

 

The angelic being's tail stayed high in the air during the speedy trot-trot of its paws all the way to Natsume's finger, wagging by curving as it mooshed its nose against the fingertip and proceeded to wipe its entire cheek against Natsume's finger. Twice. It purred so loud Tsumugi realized those tiny paws might have just clenched onto his heart... Natsume stood up, and Tsumugi didn't notice that accusatory stare from clearly falling in love at first sight.

 

"... She will  **evaluate** you while I fetch the  **other one** ."

 

The big moment... his soul would be appraised by the holy one herself.

Ruki watched Natsume leave into another room, resting her fluffy bottom down on the floor, keeping her head turned away from Tsumugi until he crouched down, rested on his knees, and held out his finger at the speed of a snail.

 

She stared, not even blinking.

 

"Hello, Ruki-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you."  His mouth was a little dry.

 

She only stared, tail swishing across the floor with godlike grace.

 

"... Natsume-kun has high hopes for me, so I hope I won't disappoint."

 

She blinked, but her eyes remained wide open. It felt like her icy blue apathy pierced his heart and left the arrow there.

Tsumugi must have failed the test.  He retracted his finger in shame.

 

_ "Miiiiieeeeh!" _

Ruki's exclamation ripped Tsumugi's attention off her and onto Natsume's return. Once again, she trotted over, this time pressing her beautiful mane all over Natsume's legs. However, the pain of the heartbreak was quickly replaced by Tsumugi gaping at the sheer size of the second cat.

 

"And this is  **Nemu** ."

It must have been nearly half as tall as Natsume. Massive, a void in the night, leaning over Natsume's shoulder while its legs barely fit into his arms. The slicked-back coat reflected very little of the lamp light, absorbing the rest. Its tail hung low, further than the length to Natsume's hip. Tsumugi was merely an ant in the face of this black hole that had existed since primordial times.

 

"He's not scary, unless you're a **scaredy-** **cat** ."

 

Once that big head turned, Tsumugi only locked eyes with him for one-third of a second before Nemu's amber-colored eyeballs were obscured by the wide new-moons his pupils became once he recognized Tsumugi's presence. He felt like he was looking in a mirror, but he was but a pale, dim bootleg depiction of Nemu.

His own eyes went a little wide, too. The eye contact broke with Nemu wriggling out of Natsume's arms. However, he only landed on one paw once he had jumped down, crashing onto his side before catching himself on his front paws, helplessly scrambling upright. Big claws scrabbled against the floor until Nemu managed to get himself partially upright, just enough to charge at Tsumugi while tripping only once.

 

Time slowed and Tsumugi said his last will to himself in his mind. He might not make it through this day.

 

Nemu veered off to the left instead, apparently intending to run away instead, without enough time to stop. His entire side smacked into Tsumugi's knee, even sliding further along from all that momentum. As expected, Tsumugi flinched from the sudden _'donk'_ , gasping in more surprise than reasonable for the situation, jolting back while Nemu bolted off at the speed of a bullet train all the way until he bumped into the corner he disappeared behind.

 

_ "Weeeeh!" _

Big, heavy sigh from Natsume as he reached down to pick up Ruki from her stance on her back legs. Tsumugi stood up to admit defeat under sky-blue supervision. She closed her eyes, blinking and purring at Tsumugi's clearly crestfallen expression. He'd do anything to be the one petting Ruki's beautiful fluff, but it's Natsume's hand, not his.

 

"They probably don't like you because you're not a cat **per** **son** ."

 

"I'm not deserving of the honor," Tsumugi sighed, "but I'll try again next time."

 

Natsume's nose was high in the air while his fingers scratched Ruki's chin. "We'll just have to see what the future holds,  **won't we** ."

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
